Kikki Benjamin
Kikki Benjamin (黄 歩鈴, Pudding Fong/Huang Bu-Ling in Japan) is one of the main characters from Mew Mew Power. She is the fourth Mew Mew to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with a Golden Lion Tamarin. Personality Kikki likes doing acrobatics and likes playing. Her favorite foods are tientsin sweet, chestnuts, pudding, and chou à la creme. However she dislikes rakkyo (Chinese onions). The other Mew Mews agree that her monkey DNA is a perfect match for her personality as she is full of energy and loves having fun – to the point Corina considers her very immature. She is also the most hyperactive member of the team, even more-so than Zoey. Appearance Kikki usually has light blonde hair, burnt-orange (almost brown) eyes. When Kikki is transformed into Mew Kikki her hair turns golden yellow and her eyes turn a lighter orange. She wears a short yellow jumpsuit, yellow legwarmers with orange string wrapped around them, yellow leg garter on her left thigh, yellow choker with her Mew Pendant dangling from it, yellow arm garters, orange shoes and orange furry cuttoff gloves. She has orange lace lining the bottom of her jumpsuit and the top and bottom of her chocker, arm bands, and leg band. She has an orange monkey tail and ears. Her color is Yellow. Her Mew Mark is two monkey tails on her forehead. Kikki has a few plaits at the back of her hair. Relationships Family Because her mother died when she was very young, Kikki has to care for her numerous siblings. Kikki misses her mother a great deal, and always tries to change the subject when people ask about her mother. Her father is a master of many different fighting styles and she doesn't see him that often. The only person, other that Elliot and Wesley, to know about her family was Heidi's teacher. Kikki refers to all of the Mews as "onee-chan", signifying that she sees them as her older sisters. Despite her age, Kikki is raising her five younger siblings and managing the family finances while their father is training in the mountains of China. To get money, she used to do tricks in the park to make money to "support the arts". The manga never mentions Kikki's mother, while the anime adaptation states that she died. Love Interests Tarb Midway through the series, Kikki befriends Tarb when he captures her and holds her hostage. She is reluctant to fight Tarb during the final battle until he affirms they have no choice, and cries over him after he is defeated. Kikki kisses Tarb at the end of the series and tells him she does not want it to be goodbye. He replies by saying that he may return to see her. In the anime adaptation, the relationship between Kikki and Tarb is expanded and the circumstances of their initial friendship changes – instead of being saved by the Mew Mews, Tarb himself saves Kikki from an underground cavern when he realizes that she is suffocating from a lack of oxygen. Ron Tuebin In Episode 33: A Fiance Appears! Kikki's Fated Marriage?!, a mysterious man saves Kikki when she is attacked by Tarb's Cactus Predasite. The man reveals himself to be Ron Yuebin, an apprentice of Kikki's father. He defeats Kikki in a match to decide who will inherit the family fighting style and also to marry Kikki. He later spends time in Kikki's home taking care of her siblings while she works at Cafe Mew Mew. He ends up rescuing Kikki from a rogue Predasite and travels to China with the intent of learning to protect his fiance, Kikki. Abilities Transformation Kikki's transformation begins with her kissing her Mew pendant and raising it to her head where her Mew mark is. Her DNA commences the morphing process and Kikki is flung into a burst of yellow light. The endings of her hair change into tiny braids while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of fingerless gloves to appear on them. More streams of energy are wrapped around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then bends over and her Tamarin tail pops out from the base of her back. The sequence concludes with Kikki performing a somersault and striking a pose. Weapons & Attacks Kikki has the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin. In the original, her weapon is Puring Rings, and her attack is Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno. This attack involves Kikki performing a series of acrobatic flips, kicks and somersaults before summoning a tambourine and a bell ring. She taps them together, forming a melody in the air. Her Mew mark glows and she brings the instruments down, unleashing a blast of yellow energy which encases the enemy in a force field similarly shaped like a Jell-o pudding dessert. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Golden Tambourine and her attack is Tambourine Trench. Trivia *In the original manga, she owns a monkey named An-Nin. *Kikki is Chinese, or at least partly. You can tell due to things like her last name being Chinese and that she wears Chinese-themed clothes. *Kikki's hair is the least transformed in the anime because she is a natural blonde, and tinted a little richer after transforming. *All of Kikki's siblings names end in the suffix "-cha". The Chinese character of "Cha" means tea. Note: The Chinese language system is quite different from English. In fact, "Cha" can be many other characters.